


Happy Anniversary

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Flying, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: It's Ron and Viktor's tenth anniversary and Viktor has a series of surprises lined up for Ron.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> Happy birthday, smirkingcat!  
> I, sadly, didn't manage any angst for you, but I do hope you enjoy your boys being all fluffy and (slightly) smutty! <3

“Just another few steps…”

Ron couldn’t help the wide smile that crossed his face as Viktor guided him down what felt like a long hallway. His eyes were tightly shut, as Viktor had insisted that whatever he had planned for their tenth anniversary be a surprise. Nerves shot through his stomach as a slight breeze brushed across his cheeks, but he knew he could trust Viktor; after ten years together, there was very little that Ron wouldn’t trust him with.

“Alright, stand right here.”

Viktor’s hands tightened on Ron’s shoulders for a few seconds before releasing. Ron tilted his head, trying to hear what Viktor could be up to, but the silence was so absolute that it was almost as though Viktor had Disapparated.

“Viktor?”

“Patience.”

Ron grinned. Patience had never been one of his strong suits and Viktor knew it. He ducked his head, eyes still closed tight. If Viktor wanted him to wait, then that was what he would do; he wouldn’t be happy about it, but he could do it. A strange whooshing sound preceded a rush of light behind Ron’s eyelids, causing him to take a couple of automatic steps backwards.

“I – what…?”

Ron let out a gasp as he backed into Viktor’s solid chest. Strong arms wrapped around his waist before hot breath ghosted over his neck.

“Happy anniversary.”

Blinking rapidly to prevent his eyes from watering due to the bright lights, Ron couldn’t help a small intake of breath. The lights were coming from high above him, highlighting an enormous stadium that could only have been meant for one occasion: Ron was standing in the massive player’s entrance to the stadium that had been constructed for the Quidditch World Cup. He took a deep breath, inhaling the clean, sweet scents of soil and damp grass.

“Vot do you think?”

Warmth spread through Ron’s chest at the uncertainty to Viktor’s voice. It was highly unusual for his accent to slip like that these days unless he was especially nervous about something, and the sound caused Ron to turn from the amazing sight before him. The uncertainty in Viktor’s voice was evident on his face as well, drawing his bushy eyebrows down over his dark eyes. Without even giving it a second thought, Ron brushed the tips of his fingers along Viktor’s sharp jawline, causing a small – but still slightly anxious – smile to break on his face.

“It’s _brilliant_.”

Viktor’s grip around Ron’s waist tightened when he leant in to brush their lips together softly, drawing them closer together. Being held in Viktor’s arms always sent a shiver of delight down Ron’s spine and this time was no exception. Shifting so he could wrap his arms around Viktor’s neck, Ron sighed happily into the kiss.

“You’re sure that you like it?”

Ron grinned. “No one’s ever given me an entire stadium before.”

Unable to help himself when Viktor grinned in response, Ron leant in to kiss him properly. Warmth and a strong sense of security washed through him, but he wasn’t allowed to enjoy it for very long. Viktor pulled back from both the kiss and embrace after only a few seconds, causing Ron to huff out a frustrated breath.

“Do you want to make use of your anniversary gift?” There was a challenge to Viktor’s voice that had Ron smiling. “Or are you just going to stand here the entire night?”

“I wasn’t _just standing here_ ,” Ron grumbled under his breath, a smile playing at the edges of his mouth.

“No, you were being incredibly distracting,” Viktor retorted before grabbing Ron’s hand and dragging him forward. “But no more distractions for the moment. I have something else for you.”

Ron’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Being gifted a visit to the stadium would have been more than enough of a surprise for their anniversary, so what else Viktor could have in mind…

“ _Oh_ …” Tingles of anticipation threaded their way through Ron’s body as he caught sight of two brooms leaning against the wall a short distance away. “We’re allowed to…?”

The sight of Viktor shrugging had Ron smiling again. The past ten years had seen Viktor shedding much of the stiffness that Ron remembered him having back when they had first met, and he had even adopted some of the gestures that Ron himself made on a regular basis.

“They gave me permission to use the stadium. If that permission did not include permission to fly, then that is their mistake.”

Watching Viktor fly was one of the true joys in Ron’s life. While he was duck-footed and slouchy on the ground – a defensive posture that held back anyone he didn’t want near him – Viktor was the epitome of elegance in the air. Kicking off, he rose straight into the night sky and immediately swept into a few quick runs around the stadium. Ron stayed with his feet planted firmly on the ground, his broom forgotten beside him as he watched Viktor dipping and swerving around imaginary opponents. His mind was automatically drawn back to the first time he had seen Viktor fly in person, at the 1994 World Cup match. He hadn't known it back then, but the same tingles that now ran through him had started back then; tingles of combined joy and desire at the sight of the man he had wanted for half his life now. He grinned again when Viktor slowed down so he could hover a few feet above Ron, his long legs dangling carelessly from the broom.

“Am I going to be the only one enjoying the night air?”

Grabbing his broom, Ron mounted and rose slowly up so he could meet Viktor’s eyes. “Since when has me watching you been a crime?”

Viktor answered by growling low in his throat before grasping the front of Ron’s shirt and dragging him forward into another kiss. Ron flailed for a few seconds before he felt Viktor place a hand in the small of his back, balancing him out by bringing them closer together.

“Come fly with me.”

Viktor held him just long enough for Ron to regain his balance before taking off again. The rush of the night air as Ron gave chase would have chilled him, he knew, but the exertion of swooping and diving around the goal posts and along the field was more than enough to keep him warm in the cool air. He could tell that Viktor was slowing down purposefully; staying just in front of him the entire time. It would have bothered him if it was anyone else, but having Viktor there with him to share in the joy of simply flying chased away any annoyance he would have normally felt.

Ron’s cheeks and nose were feeling distinctly numb by the time they were both slowing down. He knew he was probably flushed a bright red, but found that he simply couldn’t care. Gesturing to Viktor that he was going to land, shock ran through him when Viktor held up a hand, stopping him before he could move. When Viktor began to rise into the air again, Ron followed automatically.

“Viktor, what–”

Ron’s mouth snapped shut when Viktor gestured towards the top of the Minster’s box. There was no way they would be able to enter the box itself, but Viktor had apparently taken care of that. Spread on top of the box was a picnic blanket with a basket and an ice bucket sitting beside it. Ron staggered as he landed, shock causing him to stumble. His broom clattered to the roof of the box as he attempted to take in everything, causing Viktor to chuckle.

“You did all this…”

“For you.”

It seemed that Viktor was going to continue, but Ron stepped forward and sealed their lips together before he had the chance. This time, Ron was determined that Viktor wasn’t going to stop him, or back away, so he wrapped an arm around Viktor’s shoulders, holding him close as he deepened the kiss. His skin heated quickly as desire flooded through his veins, pooling in his groin.

“Please tell me that food’s under a stasis charm,” Ron gasped when one of Viktor’s large hands gripped his arse and squeezed.

“Of course.”

Viktor made quick work of Ron’s clothing before lying him down on the picnic blanket. The physical warmth that had been building with their activity was rapidly matched, then surpassed, by a heat that had Ron’s head swimming. Moaning and arching into each and every touch, he gave himself up to the sensations flowing through him.

By the time the two of them collapsed on top of the roof in a panting and sticky mess, Ron was feeling so relaxed that he was certain that he couldn’t have moved if the Minister himself had popped up and demanded to know why his private box had been violated. Stretching his arms up over his head, he offered Viktor a lazy smile.

“Thank you.”

Smoothing his hand through his damp hair, Viktor blinked up at Ron a few times before responding. “Did you enjoy your anniversary present?”

Ron chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Viktor’s temple. “I loved it.” He paused a few seconds when he couldn’t prevent a huge yawn. “And I love you.”

Nuzzling closer into Ron’s neck, Viktor let out a contented sigh. “I love you, too.”

Drifting towards a light sleep with Viktor in his arms, Ron smiled. The past ten years had been some of the happiest of his life. His last thought before succumbing was that he couldn’t wait to see what the next ten held for them.


End file.
